Recently, with an increase in a demand for a small, high-output light emitting device, a demand for a large-area flip-chip type light emitting device having excellent heat dissipation efficiency has increased. Electrodes of the flip-chip type light emitting device are directly bonded to a secondary substrate, and a wire for supplying external power to the flip-chip type light emitting device is not used, such that the flip-chip type light emitting device has heat dissipation efficiency significantly higher than that of a horizontal type light emitting device. Therefore, even though a high density of current is applied, heat can be effectively conducted to the secondary substrate, such that the flip-chip type light emitting device is appropriate for a high output light source.
In addition, a demand for a chip scale package in which a process of packaging the light emitting device in a separate housing, or the like is omitted and the light emitting device itself is used as a package in order to miniaturize the light emitting device has increased. Particularly, the electrode of the flip-chip type light emitting device can perform a function similar to that of a lead of the package, such that the flip-chip type light emitting device can also be usefully utilized in the chip scale package.